


Too 'Spensive

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 16 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p>
<p>Vin overhears something that has him worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too 'Spensive

The day had finally come. He didn't want to believe it, or tell JD, but he'd have to, because he'd heard Buck say it. And Buck didn't say things he didn't mean... except maybe when it came to keeping Vin and JD.

Making his way down the hallway, he left Buck behind, still talking on the phone, and entered the bedroom he shared with JD. 

"What did Da say, Vin, did he say we could have some 'a Mrs. Potter’s cookies before bed?" JD asked, looking up from his coloring book. 

Vin shook his head. "I didn't ask him." He paused. "He was on the phone talking 'bout..."

"Talking about what?" JD questioned when Vin let his words trail off. 

Vin took a deep breath. It was now or never. It wouldn't be fair to let JD keep thinking that they'd stay there forever, that Chris and Buck wanted to be their dads. When they really didn't.

"Buck was talkin' 'bout us," Vin admitted, plopping down on the floor next to the five-year-old. 

"What did he say?" JD scrunched up his nose. "I hope he didn't tell no one 'bout how Megan Wilson kissed me right in front of the whole class."

Even the memory of that moment didn't bring a smile to Vin's face. "No, he wasn't talkin' about that." He bit his lip. "Buck said that we was too 'spensive."

"Too 'spensive for what?" JD asked. 

Vin sighed. "Too 'spensive to keep, I reckon." He looked down at JD. "Buck said that he was gonna take us back."

His mouth open in shock, JD struggled to his feet. "No, Da didn't say that! He didn't!" Whirling, he headed for the door.

"JD, wait." Vin grabbed him by the sleeve. "I gots an idea. I got some money in my piggy bank, and maybe if we give it to Buck and Chris-"

"I gots some too!" JD interrupted. He fished deep into his jeans pocket, pulling out a hot wheel car, a rubber band, a lint-covered tootsie roll, and two dimes. "See?"

Vin nodded, eagerly crossing the room to pick up his piggy bank. Removing the rubber stopper, he painstakingly shook the container. Coins rained down, covering a small section of the carpeted floor with quarters, pennies, nickels and dimes.

JD's eyes grew wide in amazement. "You's rich, Vin!"

Shaking his head, Vin gathered up the money and studied it. Even with JD's two dimes, he wasn't convinced it would be enough. 

"Come on!" JD called. This time he was the one grabbing a shirt sleeve. "I wanna show Da."

Vin allowed himself to be dragged, his mind spinning. What if it wasn't enough? Would he and JD have to leave in the morning?

"Da, Da, I gots money for you," JD cried as the two boys entered the living room. 

"Well, hey now, what's all this?" Buck asked, eyeing the money that JD had pressed into his hands. "You two rob a bank?"

"It's 'cause we's too 'spensive," the little boy answered. 

"Too expensive for what?" Chris asked, joining in the conversation. He shared a puzzled look with Buck, who just shrugged.

Vin frowned. He didn't think it was funny that Chris and Buck were pretending that they didn't know what JD was talking about. Unless... maybe Chris really didn't know. Maybe it was all Buck's idea. He leveled a glare at the mustachioed man.

"Da said we's too 'spensive and he was gonna have t' take us back," JD explained. His lip began to quiver. "You don't gotta do that, do you?" 

"Little Bit, I never said that," Buck said in astonishment. 

"You did, too," Vin argued. It was the truth. He'd heard Buck say it to someone on the phone. 

"Buck?" Chris asked.

Buck started to shake his head, then his eyes widened in comprehension.

"The boys? Yeah, they're..." Buck laughed. "Way too expensive. You know how Chris and I feel about- No, they've got to go back."

"I was talking to your Uncle Ezra. He found... well, he found something on-line that he thought you two boys would like to have, but it was way too expensive so I told him no." Buck looked down at Vin. "That's what you heard."

Vin looked down at the floor, happy and relieved and embarrassed and sorry all at the same time. It had all been a mistake. 

"Vin."

The seven-year-old looked up at Chris. 

Chris's face was solemn as he spoke. "It's never a good thing to listen in on someone else's conversation. It's too easy to get things all mixed up." He gently cupped Vin's chin with the tips of his fingers. "But if you do overhear something by accident that you don't understand, or something that makes you worried, you need to ask me about it. Okay?"

Vin nodded. He could do that. 

Chris took a deep breath. "One more thing... Vin, and JD," he added, addressing the younger boy who was perched on Buck's hip as well, "you don't have to worry about Buck and I sending you away. You're part of this family now, and that's not going to change."

"Even if we's too 'spensive?" JD asked innocently.

Chris smiled, catching Vin’s eye. "Even then."

Vin smiled back. He could tell Chris really meant it. 

"So, what do you two want to do with all this money?" Buck asked, jingling the coins he still held.

"Ice cream?” Vin suggested, his eyes brightening at the idea. 

"Ice cream it is," Buck agreed, plucking JD from his hip and tossing him into the air. 

"You sure?" Chris asked quietly. "We could put it back into your piggy bank." 

Vin nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Chris pointed to the door. "Last one to the truck is a-"

"-rotten egg," Buck finished, tearing toward the door, JD in tow.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Ready?" he asked.

Vin was more than ready. He happily took Chris's proffered hand and together they followed Buck and JD out the front door.

 

~end~


End file.
